Christmas Confessions
by Lexvan
Summary: Based of the events from my Heart of The Warrior story. It's Christmas Eve and Angelo is over Irma's place with her and her brother while her parents are at a party. All is going well until someone breaks in. What's going to happen next?


_**Christmas Confessions**_

**By: _Lexvan_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Plus it has some funny moments in the show. Takes place after season two. I also don't own the Wii or anything related to it.**

**Warning: This story is based off the events of my "Heart of a Warrior" story. If you haven't read it yet, then I suggest you do before reading this. And don't forget to review.**

**And now, on with the story**.

It's a cold and snowy, Christmas Eve in the city of Heatherfield and all is calm on the city streets cause let's face it. No ones going to be out there in that kind of weather. Not yet anyway. For you see, most of the adults are at the Heatherfield Grand Motel, where the Mayor has the city's Annual Christmas Party. It's mainly a party for the city workers as a thank you for the work they do. So of course some police officers were there. Which brings us to Officer Thomas Lair. Or Tom to most people. He was invited due to him doing such a great job during the year. So, of course he brought his wife, Anna along with him. Which means that Irma had to stay home and watch her little brother, Chris. Something she didn't feel like doing. But an hour after her parent left for the party, Angelo came by with her Christmas present, as well as one for Chris. Having him there made her pretty happy.

As for their gifts, Angelo got Chris a baseball cap and jersey of his favorite team, and he got Irma a necklace with a star with two dolphins circling it. The star and dolphins were carved from amethyst. Her birthstone. Right now, the three of them are playing Mario Kart Wii, in a way to keep Chris under control. They each had a Mii version of themselves racing in kart racers.

"And here comes Irma Lair around the final turn, nearing the finish of the Boswer Castle track, leaving her so called competition behind!", Irma bragged as she was nearing the end of the race. "Nothing can stop her now!"

"Oh really?", Angelo questioned with a smirk.

Irma then saw that Angelo had a lightning bolt ready to go just as Chris activated the Star Power her had.

"Lightning Bolt!", Angelo said as he activated the Lightning Bolt making Irma's racer mini.

"NO!", Irma whined as Angelo sped past her.

And to make matters worse, Chris ran her over with his racer.

"Hey!", Irma whined as she came in last.

"Mwa, ha, ha, ha, ha!", Chris laughed as he fell over onto his side on the couch he was sitting on.

"You guys suck!", Irma said as he put her controller down and folded her arms over her chest in a huff. "I only won three races tonight!"

"I won five!", Chris bragged.

"Eight for me.", Angelo said with a grin.

"Guys rule!", Chris bragged with a bright and happy smile.

"Why you...", Irma began to yell.

"Come you two!", Angelo said as he got between the two. "It's Christmas! Try to get along."

"I'm going to use the bathroom.", Chris said as he made his way for the bathroom.

As Chris walked off, Angelo turned to see Irma still looking grumpy with her arms still folded across her chest.

"Don't tell me you're still mad.", Angelo said with a grin.

Irma then turned her head from Angelo. A smirk came to Angelo's face as he wrapped an arm around Irma and pulled her to where part of her was laying in his lap.

"Still mad?", Angelo asked with a smile as he looked down at Irma.

"Wouldn't you like to know.", Irma said with a smirk.

"Yes I would like to know!", Angelo said with a laugh as he began to tickle Irma.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!", Irma laughed. "Stop it, Angelo! Ha, ha, ha, ha! I'm gonna... Ha, ha, ha! ...get you! Ha, ha, ha!"

Soon Angelo stopped tickling Irma, as he still held on to her, waiting for her to catch her breath. Irma then looked up at Angelo. She could fell her chest rise up and down rather quickly from her laughing.

"You're sooooo lucky you're my boyfriend.", Irma said.

"Am I now?", Angelo questioned as he leaned down towards Irma.

"Yes, you are.", Irma said smiling before they kissed.

Just then Chris came back into the Living Room to see Angelo and Irma kissing.

"Get a room!", Chris said, before grabbing his Wii controller and started a playing some New Super Mario Brothers.

"When you get older, Chris, you'll start liking girls too.", Angelo replied.

"Like Liiiiilllllllliiiiiiaaaan!", Irma teased with a cheesy grin.

"No way!", Chris said. "Lillian is my friend!"

"And that's how it starts sometimes.", Angelo said. "One day you and a girl are friends, the next... BAM! You're dating!"

"Not gonna happen.", Chris said as he went back to playing his game.

"You'll see.", Angelo said as a timer in the kitchen went off.

"Cake is done!", Irma said as she hopped up and headed for the kitchen, with Angelo behind her.

Once in the kitchen, Irma grabbed a pair of pot holders and took the cake out of the oven and placed it on a cooling rack.

"And now for the cookies.", Irma said.

"What kind you making?", Angelo asked.

"Sugar, chocolate chip, and oatmeal raisin.", Irma replied.

"All three are my favorite.", Angelo said. "Want some help?"

"Sure.", Irma said. "You mix the chocolate chip, while I do the oatmeal raisin. The sugar cookies come in a tube."

"Cool.", Angelo said as he grabbed the box of chocolate chip cookie mix.

"Don't forget to make some for Santa!", Chris yell from in the Living Room.

"Oh brother.", Irma said as she began to mix her cookie mix.

"You know something, Irma.", Angelo said. "What if he's real? Santa I mean."

"What?", Irma said on a surprised voice. "You're joking right?"

"Think about it.", Angelo said. "With all you know about magic and different worlds, there's a chance that the jolly man could be real."

"Hmmmm.", Irma said after thinking about it. "You got a point there. If he is real, there are a few presents I'd like to ask him about."

"You and me both.", Angelo said as they went to mixing their cookie dough.

It was around 10:08 P.M. when most of the cookies were cooked, cooled off, and in cookies jars. Angelo was still at the Lairs helping Irma cook the last of the cookies while watching a marathon of Christmas shows and movies. Chris had fallen asleep on the love seat in the Living Room, leaving Angelo and Irma, who were laying on the couch, with a bit of peace and quite.

"He looks so peaceful when he sleeps.", Irma said as she looked at her brother sleep. "It's when he wakes up that scares me."

"And just think.", Angelo said with a smirk. "Tomorrow's Christmas."

"Don't remind me.", Irma said with a grin. "By the way, I love the necklace you got me."

"I'm glad you love it.", Angelo said.

"I just wish I had enough money to get you something.", Irma said.

"Being with you Irma, is present enough.", Angelo said as he held Irma close.

"Do you mean that?", Irma asked as she turned her body to face Angelo.

"Of course I do, Irma.", Angelo said as he looked Irma in her eyes.

Angelo then saw Irma's eyes water a little. With a warm smile, Angelo brought his hand up to her face and wiped any and all tears away with his thumb. Angelo then claimed Irma's lips with a kissed. Both of them had their eyes closed as they enjoyed their kiss. The feel of being with each other at that moment was bliss for them. Once the kiss ended, Irma looked into Angelo's eyes and tried to say what was in here heart.

"Angelo, I... I... I lo..."

Her voice was caught in her throat. Even after all they've been through, she was still scared of what he would say if she said it. And with all she's been through, when it came to guys, who could blame her. But Angelo took it in stride and calmed Irma with another kiss.

"I know, Irma...", he tenderly whispered to her in between another loving exchange. "I'm... in love with you too."

His fingers then gently brushed through her hair, putting her at ease. He then held her close to him as he continued to hold her close. Ten minutes later, the timer in the kitchen rang.

"And that's the last of the cookies!", Irma said as she quickly got up and headed for he kitchen.

As Irma headed into the kitchen, Angelo sat up on the couch, thinking about what just happened.

'I can't believe I said that!', Angelo thought to himself. 'But the funny thing is, I meant it.'

Meanwhile, outside the Lair's home, a figure was sneaking around the house during the snow storm. No normal person would be out there in this kind of weather, but this man was out there for a reason. The figure made his way to the back door of the Lair's home. He looked into the door's window to see a young teenage girl putting a tray of cookies into a cookie jar. A smile came to his face, for his hunch about hardly anybody being home paid off. He then figured that the parents might be at either the store or at a party. So, he pulled out a something that looked like a credit card and slipped it into the doorway to try and jimmy the lock open, which was no problem for him. The man then opened the door quickly to try and get the jump on Irma. Once he did, Irma quickly turned to see a man dressed all in black. His head was covered in a black ski mask showing only his eyes, that were yellow.

"Don't move!", the man said in a gruff voice scaring Irma a bit more.

With all she'd been through as a Guardian, this burglar actually scared her. But then again he could of had a gun or a knife. As the crook made his way towards Irma, one thing came to mind.

'Somebody. Anybody.', Irma mentally cried out. 'Help!'

"Hey!"

The man turned to see an African-American teenager standing in the doorway. Getting scared, the man ran back out the way he came. Angelo then went and closed the back door and locked the regular lock and the padlock that was on it too. He then turned to see Irma, who looked scared. Angelo then walked up to her and embraced her in a protective hug. She jumped a little at first, but soon realised that it was Angelo who was holding her. Irma then held on to Angelo and began to cry.

"It's okay, Irma.", Angelo said as he held Irma in his arms. "It'll be okay."

The police showed up a a half an hour later after they called them, due to the snow storm combined with the icy roads. After telling the police what happened and giving them the man's description, as best they could, the officers believed that it was the same man who has been stealing peoples wallets and purses. His face was hidden well and he has contact in his eyes to really hide who he is. Chris woke up and got scared when he saw that the cops were there, but Angelo was able to calm him down as Irma talked to the cop. The two officers knew Irma and Chris well seeing as they worked with their dad. They told her that they would go to the party he was at and let him know what happened.

Before they left, they took a quick look around the yard and around the house. Once they saw that everything was clear, they left. Irma made sure to lock the doors as the cops drove off. Irma then sat down on the couch still a bit frazzled about what happened.

"You okay?", Angelo asked Irma.

"Y-yeah.", Irma said. "I just need to calm down a bit."

"Take your time.", Angelo said. "I'm going to take Chris upstairs to get changed for bed. I'll be right back."

"Okay.", Irma said as Angelo headed upstairs with Chris.

"Is Irma going to be okay?", Chris asked as they got to his room.

"She'll be okay, Chris.", Angelo said. "It's just that what happened to her really scared her. Just give her some time. She'll be her regular self again."

Downstairs, Irma was sitting on the couch trying to calm herself. She took a deep breath that calmed her down a little.

'Irma!', a familiar voice called out to her telepathically. 'Are you okay? I heard you yell out mentally a while ago, but couldn't get through to you until now.'

'I'm fine, Taranee.', Irma said.

'I sorry but I read your thoughts and saw what happened.', Taranee said. 'I'm glad you're okay. And I'm so glad that Angelo was there to scare that guy off. Is he still there?'

'Yeah.', Irma said.

'Good.', Taranee said. 'Do you want me to tell the others what happened?'

'No. Not yet.', Irma said. 'I'll tell them after Christmas.'

'Okay, Irma.', Taranee said. 'I have to go. My mom has me helping her cook some desserts. Merry Christmas, Irma.'

'Merry Christmas, Taranee.', Irma said before Taranee cut their link off.

A smile came to Irma's face. It felt kind of good to hear from a friend after what happened. And before she knew it, Angelo came downstairs with Chris and one of his blankets.

"I think it would be better if we all stayed in one room.", Angelo said. "At least until your parents came home."

"Okay.", Irma said.

So, Chris set himself up on the love seat, and Angelo and Irma laid on the couch. Angelo held her close, knowing she needed it. Before they knew it, Chris was asleep leaving the two of them awake.

"You going to be okay?", Angelo asked Irma.

"Yeah.", Irma said as she curled up closer to Angelo. "Just keep holding me."

Irma then moved her arms slightly, to gain a little better hold onto his body, sinking deeper in his embrace. Feeling as if the whole world couldn't harm her while she was in Angelo s arms. Angelo increased his hold around Irma, making her feel secure and safe. Being her constant observer... her comfort... her protector... for as long as she needed him.

"Stay tonight.", she whispered into his ear. "Please."

"I will.", Angelo answered her before giving her a comforting kiss.

"I think you better call your uncle.", Irma said.

"I called him when I was upstairs.", Angelo said. "Relax, Irma. Everything will be okay."

"I know.", Irma said. "Thanks for being here for me."

"As long as I'm around, Irma, I'll always be here for you.", Angelo said. "Whether we're together or not."

"Thank you.", Irma said with a small smile as she held onto Angelo.

_Meanwhile at the Christmas party..._

"What happened, Lou?", Tom asked his fellow officer.

"A burglar tried to break into your place.", Lou said.

"Are our kids okay?", Anna asked with worry in her voice.

"They're okay.", Lou said. "It's a good thing her boyfriend was there to scare the crook off."

"As long as they're all okay.", Anna said. "That's what's important."

"We've put an APB out on the guy, but with what he was dressed in, it'll be hard to find him.", Lou said.

"That's for coming to us, Lou.", Tom said as he shook his friend's hand. "We're heading home now."

"Be carefull out there.", Lou said. "The roads are pretty icy."

"Thanks for the heads up.", Tom said as they left.

"Poor babies!", Anna said as they got to their car.

"It'll be okay, Anna.", Tom said as he started the car.

By the time Tom and Anna got home, it was around 12:17 A.M. Christmas morning. Once inside, Tom locked the doors. As they got further into their home, they saw Chris sleeping on the love seat and Angelo and Irma sleeping together on the couch.

"My little Irma.", Anna said as she bent down to brush some hair out of Irma's face. "I'm glad you're safe."

"Don't leave, Angelo.", Irma says in her sleep. "Don't leave me."

"Poor thing.", Anna said as the phone rang.

"She's been through a lot tonight.", Tom said as he picked up the ring phone. "Who is this?"

"That you Tom?", John Vanders questioned on the other end of the phone.

"Hey, John.", Tom said. "I take it Angelo told you what happened."

"Yeah.", Jon said. "I still can't believe it happened."

"You and me both.", Tom said. "I'm just glad no one got hurt."

"Same here.", John said. "I take it Angelo is staying there for the night."

"Yeah.", Tom said. "I think it'll make Irma feel more comfortable."

"What do you mean?", John asked. "I mean you guys are there."

"Hold on a sec.", Tom said. "Anna, send John a picture of those two."

"Okay.", Anna said as she pulled out her cell phone and took a picture of Angelo and Irma on the couch and sent it to John's cell phone.

"You should be getting a picture from Anna, John.", Tom said to him over the phone.

"I'm getting it now.", John said as he looked at the picture Anna sent him. "Oh, now I see what you mean. Maybe it's best that he does stay there."

"I think you're right.", Tom said. "Goodnight, John. And Merry Christmas."

"Goodnight, Tom.", John said with a grin. "And Merry Christmas."

Tom then hung up the phone, and prepared to go upstairs and get some sleep, but not before checking to see of the front and back doors were locked. Anna went to the downstairs closet and took a blanket out and covered Angelo and Irma with it. Both parents kissed their children on the foreheads before going upstairs to bed. Both glad that all three kids were alright.

Christmas morning came and Chris was up and ready to open his presents! He was about to wake Irma and Angelo when his mother stopped him.

"Let Irma and Angelo sleep, Chris.", Anna said. "Your sister has been through a lot and needs some rest."

"Okay.", Chris said in a bored tone.

"Don't worry, son.", Tom said. "Irma will be back to her normal self. It's just going to take some time."

As the three of them went to open their presents, Angelo and Irma laid on the couch, with the blanket over them. Just then, Angelo began to wake up slowly. He was about to get up, but a slight weight on his chest prevented him from moving. He then looked and found Irma peacefully resting with him. He wasn't complaining though. His chocolate brown eyes just stared at her as she slept. He didn't know where the blanket came from.

'Mrs. Lair must of laid this on us.', Angelo figured.

Angelo then brushed his fingers along her hair and trailed slightly under her ears. She then stirred a little and let out a quiet sigh. Her full lips parting slightly as she drew in more breath. Then Angelo noticed a bit of stirring from Irma. After a few moments, her aqua-blue eyes slowly opened. Her vision was locked onto the kind face of Angelo smiling at her. Irma returned his smile as she gently brushed her hand along his face like he did only moments before.

Angelo closed his eyes to her touch, as he savored the feel of her fingers invading the smooth contorts of his face. Before he knew it, Angelo felt the full impact of Irma's lips pressed against his own. Angelo was startled at first, but soon gave quickly into pleasure as he closed his eyes and returned the kiss. As the kiss ended, they looked into each others eyes and saw the love they had for each other.

"Merry Christmas.", Irma said with a small smile.

"Merry Christmas.", Angelo said before claiming Irma's lips in a loving kiss.

At that moment, on Christmas Day, Irma Lair and Angelo Vanders knew that their relationship had changed for the better. And that was the best present of all.

_**Merry Christmas to all and have a Happy New Year!**_

**A/N: Well, that's another Christmas story. I hope you like it. Now as to Angelo and Irma being in love, it's more of a boyfriend/girlfriend love. But it's strong. For those of you wondering why I had the whole burglar thing in this story. every year, there are crooks who go and break into homes just to steal presents and any other things of value. It's messed up, but true. And as for why Irma couldn't do anything, well let's be honest. In the show and comics they've had moment where they've been to scared to do anything. So, I did it in this story. But at least it had a happy ending. Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
